


Stomachy

by cuddlesome



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fat Shaming, Groping, Kink Shaming, Licking, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, fat admiration, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami Yugi wakes up on top of a plus-sized Bakura. Customary trash talk and uncustomary shtupping follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SigmaDelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaDelta/gifts).



> stom·ach·y [stuhm-uh-kee]  
> adjective  
> 1\. paunchy; having a prominent stomach.  
> 2\. British Dialect . irritable; quick to take offense.
> 
> THE HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS TO YOU MY PLUSH BUDDY~~~!!! *KISSU* HOPE YOU LIKE THISSSS~!!

Yami Yugi awoke find his mattress uneven, sweaty, and more... padded than usual. It didn't matter to him at first.

His half-asleep mind directed him to further snuggle against the particularly soft protuberance his head rested on--a pillow, he thought after a moment of consideration, a very snug, very warm pillow--instead of moving away. Only when he realized that the pillow had a steady pulse and rose and fell in a pattern eerily similar to breathing did he begin to wake up.

He opened his eyes partially, half expecting to find himself against one of the larger-than-life stuffed animals that Yugi would never admit to owning. A stuffed animal was a much more logical explanation than a pillow, he reasoned. No pillow he could remember had the capability to be so very warm and cuddlesome. Then again, he couldn't remember any of Yugi's pillows or stuffed animals ever breathing. Or snoring.

The moment he noticed it, the snoring ceased, followed by a long, drawn-out yawn and the object that he had slept on shifting.

"Ugh, you driveled all over my chest."

Yami Yugi blinked once, twice, before looking up to find himself face to face with none other than...

"Bakura?"

Bakura stared back for a moment, then smirked. "Oh. It's you. I was wondering when you would show up."

With a strangled noise unbefitting of a former king of Egypt, Yami Yugi dragged himself back, trying to put distance between himself and his archenemy. His... unusually plump archenemy, as he realized when he maneuvered over a swell of belly and fell back between a set of thickset legs. This put him in the position of having his rump against Bakura’s crotch for an uncomfortable second before he scooted further back. 

A quick look around established that he was not in the familiar setting of Yugi's room, scattered with toys and games, but rather a tidy living room. He and Bakura were on top of a foldout couch, with the side the latter lay on sagging dangerously low to the floor.

Yami Yugi paused in his survey of his surroundings to take another look at Bakura's visage. Where his face once had a hollow look there were plump, rounded out cheeks, a bit flushed at the moment. His chin melted into a second one  before meeting his upper torso.

Upon looking at the rest of Bakura's body, Yami Yugi found that it too had become enveloped in rolls upon rolls of fat. His limbs had thickened, particularly in the thighs and upper arms, leaving his pajamas stretched tight over them. The front of the shirt had popped open where the buttons decided to give up on holding in the glory of Bakura's gut, allowing it to droop down to his thighs.

"You look... different," Yami Yugi observed as coolly as he could while taking in the fact that his mortal enemy had quadrupled in size.

"How so?" Bakura pursed his full lips in mock contemplation. "Oh, you mean all of this?"

He looked down and pressed a hand to the spread of his belly. "Yes, I suppose I do look a bit different." One of his signature laughs, for once slathered in bitterness instead of arrogance, sent mini-earthquakes rippling across the blubber.

Yami Yugi's mouth felt drier than a desert as he watched. "What's happened to you?"

"I should say that's fairly obvious," Bakura said, squeezing the excess flab until it bulged between his fingers, glaring down at himself all the while. "My host turned into a lump of grease, and thus so have I. You can thank your vessel for keeping mine so well-fed."

"What?" Yugi..?

"You look surprised. Didn't know little Yugi has a thing for bigger men?" Bakura curled his lip. "It seems as though every time I take control of this body, my Ryou has become a bigger pig. Yugi's idea of a romantic relationship involves feeding him to his heart's content and then some."

“That doesn’t sound like something Yugi would do.”

In all honesty, Yami Yugi didn't completely approve of his partner's choice to date Ryou Bakura at all. Sure, he had many good qualities, including but not limited to sharing interests in games with Yugi and generally being a kind, well-bred person, if a bit odd at times.

Yami Yugi wouldn't have had any issues whatsoever with Yugi pursuing a romantic relationship with Ryou, if not for a certain someone taking up residence in his body. Specifically the someone that threatened the lives of Yugi and his friends and was likely to do so again if given the right opportunity. In Yami Yugi's eyes, as long as Bakura stayed around, getting close to Ryou was out of the question. Yugi, however, wouldn't let the constant threat the spirit of the Ring presented deter him, nor listen to Yami Yugi when he tried to warn him of the danger.

In spite of knowing Yami Yugi only wanted to look out for him in the way a parent or older sibling would, Yugi did end up becoming Ryou's boyfriend. At first Yami Yugi watched from the shadows of Yugi's mind every time they went somewhere together, but then at some point Yugi caught on to what he was doing.

His partner wore an exasperated  expression when he confronted Yami Yugi for spying.

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but if I need you to protect me, I'll just call you, okay?" After a moment of consideration he added, "If it makes you feel any better, he hasn't shown up once."

From then on Yami Yugi kept his nose out of their relationship, tempted as he was to at least look through Yugi's memories to see what they did on their dates. The few he had witnessed before being called off involved more or less what he expected: playing countless video games, puzzle-based for Yugi and role-playing ones for Ryou, kissing each other for excessively long periods of time on the couch (the same couch that he now lay on with Bakura, Yami Yugi realized), and going on run of the mill dinner dates.

Or, they seemed run of the mill at the time, but... upon reflection, Yami Yugi remembered Yugi being especially interested with watching Ryou eat at buffet restaurants. His then-slim boyfriend already ate a lot of his own accord, but after only a few days of Yugi's encouragement, he ate impossibly larger portions at meals.

Naturally he put on some weight after a while. From what Yami Yugi could recall the extra pounds were nothing monumental… Ryou developed a fuller face, lost his former twiggy figure, grew a jelly belly that Yugi always rubbed after particularly big dinners--oh. Yami Yugi realized with a sinking feeling that practice should have tipped him off to his partner’s fascination with plumpening up Ryou.

Clearly those dinner dates had added up over the months, he thought as he looked back at Bakura’s swollen form.

The spirit of the Ring gazed back levelly. “Whether you believe Yugi to be doing this or not, the fact remains that I'm fat as a tick and don’t feel overly pleased with it."

Yami Yugi felt tempted to point out the irony of using that particular simile but decided against it. Something told him it wouldn't be wise to incur the wrath of someone who already loathed him and could now smoosh him without a second thought.

For now it would be better to concentrate on finding out whether Bakura's claims were to be trusted or not. He knew in the back of his mind Bakura probably told the truth, but he still didn’t want to entirely let himself be convinced; after all, Bakura had a long history of being a liar.

Only a moment of prodding at Yugi's still-sleeping consciousness confirmed that he was nothing short of enraptured by the sight of Ryou Bakura this way. Yami Yugi sighed internally. Why hadn’t Yugi just told him? It would be far better than finding out like this...

He hesitated to look any further into his other half’s mind. Yugi had asked him explicitly not to intrude on such thoughts, and doing so would break the trust they had between them, something he  felt certain Bakura did not have with his "host". And yet... he had to know. He had to know if his partner was truly as perverse as Bakura made it sound.

Yugi's open mind overtook him with a distinct memory the instant he dug a little deeper.

 

*

 

“Yugi, do you think I should keep eating?” Ryou asked even as his boyfriend reached for the last cupcake and held it up to him.

Yugi retracted the dessert--ridiculously rich, cream-filled, the last of two dozen--and contemplated what Ryou had asked.

“Well, that depends,” he shifted on his perch of Ryou’s thighs, a seat far better than any cushioned chair. “Are you full yet?”

By all accounts he probably felt packed to the brim at this point; a heavy dinner centered on pasta and meat had preceded this. Yugi could feel the press of a very round, very solid gut against his own tiny torso. Sure, after dating Ryou he’d gotten a bit of a belly himself, and this particular meal left him feeling quite stuffed, but he could never come close to rivaling Ryou’s girth.

His boyfriend’s t-shirt, which would have fit him a few months ago, managed to cover only a sliver of his gut and the succulent mounds on his chest. The sleeves sliced into the thick meat of Ryou’s upper arms, and Yugi made a mental note to give him a sleeveless shirt next time so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. It wouldn’t be worth having him naked every time they did this sort of thing.

Ryou in clothes about six sizes too small was not only provocative, but really cute a lot of the time, at least in Yugi’s humble opinion. The shocked but simultaneously amused expression Ryou had the first time the seams in the thigh area of his jeans popped and his chub had bubbled through the rips was something Yugi would never forget. His curves managed to bust the seams of clothes more than once, though usually his belly simply outgrew the shirts rather than rip them. At the moment his t-shirt resembled nothing short of a parody of a bra, his huge tummy hanging much further down.

Yugi put his free hand on the jam-packed orb and patted, relishing the telltale grumbling of digestion. Ryou’s stomach had started gurgling some time ago, as if to say, “Okay, that’s enough, you can stop.” Now it all but moaned in light of the enormous amount of dessert Ryou forced into it after that dinner. Yugi wouldn’t be heartbroken if Ryou declined the last bit of food, he looked fit to burst--

Even as he thought as much, Ryou looked down at him, chins bunching up on one another. “I suppose a little more won’t hurt.”

In spite of his unsure tone, Ryou gobbled up the cupcake with the same fervor he had earlier on, slowing only to lick the stray icing off of Yugi’s fingers. A groan and a barely stifled burp later, he settled back in his chair. The motion caused the button on his jeans that had barely been able to hang on throughout the ordeal to give up.

 _Pop!_  His pants were a bit less tight and a roll of fat surged forward. The button ricocheted off of Yugi’s arm before bouncing to some desolate corner of the room where it was forgotten in favor of far more interesting activities.

Yugi petted the fat roll lovingly before reaching beneath the sweaty flesh and tugging down the zipper on Ryou’s pants. In an instant more belly marked up by countless stretch marks filled in the newly presented space. A minute or so of the two wiggling around to maintain their position on the couch and the pants were off. Yugi ran his fingers, feather light, over the bulk of his boyfriend’s thighs and across his crotch. Those underwear had to be the only thing he wore that properly fit.

“Hey,” Ryou said, and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to press Yugi to the heavy softness of his torso. “Slow down a bit, you know I like lots of schmaltzy foreplay first."

Yugi swatted Ryou’s arm, attempting and failing to look angry. “So me rubbing and kissing your belly while you had a stomachache earlier didn’t count as foreplay?”

“Mm, I liked that… you ought to do that again.”

Yugi made a noise of disbelief before latching on to the closest bit of Ryou he could reach--which just so happened to be one of his clothed nipples. Suckling through the material felt odd, and he decided he much preferred having the soft flab in his mouth, but Ryou seemed to like the difference in sensation if his shortening of breath and tightening of his grip on Yugi could be used as indicators, so Yugi continued. Ryou’s dick was well concealed underneath a roll of fat from his belly, but Yugi didn’t have to reach between his boyfriend’s legs to know he was becoming quite aroused.

He dropped down to concentrate on Ryou’s lower torso only after the material surrounding each nipple had become thoroughly sodden with saliva. Yugi traced over the details of the far larger boy's tummy with his mouth, dipping his tongue into each and every sweat-slicked crevice. He skimmed his teeth over faded stretch marks and dark new ones alike.

Ryou sat forward on the edge of the couch and spread his legs, allowing easy access to Yugi, who scooted down to lay comfortably between the wide, soft pillars of flesh. Yugi's hands caressed the meat of each pale thigh he was sandwiched between every so often.

His breathing was harsh and excited as he pulled away, a shiny strand of saliva still connecting his mouth and Ryou's gut. It broke when Yugi ran his tongue over his lips.

Ryou giggled as the licking and fondling intensified. Yugi nuzzled his way down to the other's groin, resting his cheek on the bared plushness of a sumptuous thigh. Ryou's mirth came to an abrupt halt, replaced by a hushed whisper of Yugi's name.

Yugi pulled down his boyfriend’s underwear, revealing a flushed dick that bounced up against the curve of his belly. He kissed the vein on the underside of it, relishing in Ryou’s shudder, and--

 

*

 

Yami Yugi backtracked out of the memory, unable to bear seeing his partner participating any further in sexual activities. He reached up with trembling hands to touch his flushed face. That had been the equivalent of watching his brother have sex, something he never wanted to witness. Why, oh why, hadn’t he pulled himself out of that sooner..?

“Finally back from dreamland, I see.”

Yami Yugi glanced up to see Bakura, who had brought back a large bowl of ice cream, presumably from during the time Yami Yugi had been dead to the world. How polite of him to get a snack instead of breaking his enemy's neck. Yami Yugi’s gaze must have spoken volumes, because Bakura laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, getting the drop on you while you're out wouldn't be sportsmanlike," he said in between huge, gluttonous bites.

The ice cream was bedecked with incredible amounts of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. For someone who claimed to hate being so overweight, Bakura wasn’t doing himself any favors eating like that...

Yami Yugi watched a touch too intently as a trickle of the dessert slid down Bakura’s chin. "When have you ever been worried about sportsmanship?"

"Since this body felt more hunger than bloodlust at the time," was the matter-of-fact response as Bakura set down the bowl, scraped clean, on a nearby small table. "What were you doing just now, anyway? Talking to the vessel? It took ages."

"Something like that," Yami Yugi answered, trying and failing to quash the flare of mutual desire that had manifested at some point during the memory.

Particularly strong feelings often leaked across the open corridors of their shared mind, usually deep sadness or extreme pleasure. This visceral sensation was, undoubtedly, a case of the latter. He felt overcome with a sudden need to reach out and explore Bakura's body for himself. The thought of the spirit of the Ring’s expression as Yami Yugi grabbed the choicest pieces of his body made him far more enticed than he ought to have been. And perhaps… perhaps he would go so far as to copy what Yugi had done--

Unconsciously Yami Yugi’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I’m the cause for that look, Pharaoh,” Bakura said, sneering.

Yami Yugi reddened, for the most part due to Bakura being entirely right. On impulse he snapped back--for this was the way of rivals bantering--"And if I didn't know any better I'd say you like your body this way, what with the way you're contributing to fattening it up even further."

Almost immediately Yami Yugi realized he had crossed a line. The casual demeanor Bakura managed to uphold all this time evaporated.

His full lips thinned into a hard line. "What would give you that idea?"  

"Exactly what I said. If you want to have a thinner body, you need to exercise a bit more self-control when it comes to eating. I mean, you surrendered to a craving, just like that!” Yami Yugi gave Bakura a once-over. “And a bit of physical exercise wouldn’t hurt you, either.”

A vein on Bakura’s forehead bulged, just barely visible behind his messy fringe. It wasn’t quite as extreme as the amount of pulsating veins Yami Marik displayed in his face, but still rather telling nonetheless.

He stood, and for the first time Yami Yugi felt somewhat intimidated by the sheer size of his rival. Bakura’s shadow engulfed the small figure of the King of Games entirely. His looming combined with his angered expression countered the fact that he was still in pajamas. Bakura reached for the few buttons on his shirt that had managed to stay in place. He fumbled with one for a moment; his thick, sausagey fingers had difficulty grasping at the clasp. It didn’t take long for impatience to set in and ultimately lead to him ripping the shirt apart down the middle. Bakura threw the ruined garment to the floor without a second thought.

Yami Yugi could only watch, mesmerized. Each bit of flab, rolling down in gelatinous progression, seemed even more impressive without clothing. In particular two puffy mounds on his chest, pseudo-breasts, caught Yami Yugi's eye. They rose and dipped as Bakura breathed, keeping sync with the gut just below them, as did the Millennium Ring, which looked incredibly tiny with Bakura’s new proportions.

“You think I should do physical exercise to make up for your vessel's fetish, eh?” He took one step forward, putting the still-seated Yami Yugi on level with his belly button. “Fine…” A lewd grin spread slowly across Bakura’s face. “...on the condition that you help me with my first workout."

Yami Yugi didn't have much time to mull over the implications of what that meant before he had the entirety of Bakura’s weight on top of him.

Huge, soft, and so, so heavy; Yami Yugi was rendered utterly helpless with so much bulk pinning him down, and he found he rather enjoyed the sensation. In a way it was disturbing how quickly he'd been swayed from disgust to deep attraction toward this plus-sized Yami Bakura.

The glory of his ponderous torso alone enveloped a vast percentage of the other man's body. Bakura placed his hands on either side of Yami Yugi's head while he settled his ass atop reedy legs.

Had they been on a surface other than the couch the experience would have been less pleasant as Yami Yugi would be crushed flat, but as it was he only sunk a couple of inches into the cushions. Yami Yugi discovered after a bit of wriggling he could move one hand just enough to grab one of the supple rolls on Bakura's waist.

He got a firm grasp on a love handle as he shouted in his most indignant tone of voice, "Get off of me, Bakura!"

"You can drop the act, Pharaoh,” Bakura said, all but rolling his eyes. “We both know you like this,” he grabbed one of his rolls and squeezed it, “more than my host and yours combined."

Yami Yugi lifted an eyebrow. From what he’d seen in that memory, rivalling Ryou and Yugi’s passions would be difficult. But then... for the first time he thought about why it was he thought Bakura looked attractive with so much fat on him where he never thought anyone else did. He couldn't really classify himself as a chubby chaser, unless Yugi hadn't been telling him about other relationships, but a chubby  _Bakura_  chaser.

At Yami Yugi’s silence, Bakura exhaled through his nose and looked off to one side, idly continuing to fondle the fat roll he’d chosen to victimize.

“I haven’t had a good fuck since my host body became so… overfed. I tried to screw Yugi a few times, but he knew it was me and I didn’t get very far.” Bakura’s expression, which had softened along with his tone, abruptly turned sharp and hateful again. “I should’ve just pinned him down like this. I’m far more attractive than my host, that little bitch would have been lucky to have me!”

Yami Yugi almost laughed. Bakura was jealous. Jealous that Ryou could pull off a relationship in both a romantic and sexual sense with his unconventional attractiveness and sharing of Yugi’s…  _ahem…_  interests, where the spirit of the Ring couldn’t.

“If you wanted sex and reassurance that you’re fetching, you should have spoken with me sooner.” Yami Yugi said and made his best I-activate-my-trap-card smirk.

Bakura did a double take. Then his countenance turned suspicious and he leaned down to loom over Yami Yugi, noses a half inch apart. Yami Yugi resisted the urge to blow aside the stray strands of white hair that hung thick about his face.

“Pharaoh, if you’re stringing me along--”

“Didn’t I mention something about you needing physical exercise?” Yami Yugi patted one of Bakura’s great thighs, speaking with as much regality as he could muster, a tone that never failed to piss Bakura off. “Get moving, fatass.”

That did it.

Bakura produced a tube of lubricant seemingly from nowhere--"Lucky for you, my vessel keeps this all around should the need for it arise, as it does more often than not."--before getting off of Yami Yugi with an agility surprising considering his weight. He grabbed a hold of his rival’s clothes, then yanked them off none-too-gently. Yugi’s pajamas puddled on the floor next to Bakura’s huge shirt, followed by his pants.

The Puzzle wasn’t especially comfortable to wear without a shirt, but it wasn’t as though he could take it off, nor could Bakura discard the Ring.

They were all but nude, their last shreds of dignity only preserved by their briefs, and even Yami Yugi couldn’t keep all of his self-respect once Bakura noticed the current condition of his member through his underwear.

Bakura snickered softly and gave a none-too-light pet to Yami Yugi’s cock through his clothes, prompting a moan and a twitch of the far smaller man’s hips. That was nothing compared to after he tugged off Yami Yugi’s underwear and completely wrapped his fingers around his length. Bakura’s hand was so warm and soft...

Yami Yugi grunted in displeasure when the hand withdrew, only to realize that Bakura had begun to coat his fingers in lube.

At this pause Yami Yugi glanced at Bakura’s cock to see it very much erect in spite of receiving so little attention. On such a large body it didn’t seem all that formidable, but once glancing between his own legs and back at Bakura’s he could see the latter was big in that area, too.

“If I’m entirely honest, I’d prefer to have you on your knees for me,” Bakura said, pursing his lips. “But bodily crushing isn’t the ideal way for me to kill my enemies, so this will have to do.”

Secretly Yami Yugi was glad he would be facing Bakura, all the better to see the way his features would bounce with every movement, but he merely nodded in response to Bakura’s statement.

Broad fingers, chilled and slick, traced down between Yami Yugi's buttocks before circling his hole once, twice... and then he slid a digit inside. Yami Yugi tensed at the first finger entering him, and he grit his teeth with the second a bit later.

“Oh, relax, won’t you?” Bakura huffed and patted one of Yami Yugi’s thighs. “You could at least attempt to appreciate that I’m making an effort to be gentle on your pampered royal asshole.”

Yami Yugi turned his head to hide his grin, only to cringe again as Bakura continued to prepare him. The size of the plump digits would be nothing compared to Bakura's cock, Yami Yugi knew very well, but... damn. He could recall when Bakura's fingers were willowy and delicate, poised over his cards just before he drew--

His ability to think coherently ceased as Bakura's free hand squeezed his balls. Yami Yugi all but keened at the feeling of the huge fingers closing around his increasingly heavy sack, thumb tracing over the skin.

All too quickly, it seemed, the softness was gone, replaced by Bakura’s rock hard dick nudging at Yami Yugi’s ass. At the very least his legs were still engulfed in that squishy fat, as Bakura lifted them up on either side of his body to further spread Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi chomped down on his lower lip as he was penetrated. He couldn’t bring himself to relax his muscles, in part because he didn’t entirely trust Bakura, as well as the looming thought that Yugi wasn’t going to be pleased with him for having sex with Ryou’s body. It was a tight fit, even with the lube easing the process, but somehow Bakura got to the point that he was balls deep inside of Yami Yugi.

The first movements were tentative, as if Bakura didn't quite know how to properly throw his weight into it.

"Faster." Yami Yugi grabbed Bakura's side for emphasis and tugged on a love handle.

Bakura glared, but started to thrust in earnest, thighs slapping against Yami Yugi's ass with a series of meaty  _smacks_. His gut, draped over Yami Yugi's lower body, wobbled like a pudding and provided a good deal of stimulation to the former Pharaoh's length.

_Smack, smack, smack--_

"Oh, R-ra..." Yami Yugi's eyes fell halfway shut and his lips parted. “There, right there…” His speech, usually the epitome of control, descended into a garbled mess when Bakura found that spot and paid it special attention, making him writhe. Later he would wonder why the spirit of the Ring cared for Yami Yugi’s pleasure and didn’t merely satiate his own.

The foldout couch let out anguished creaks as Bakura kept up a rhythmic pace, barely audible over the collective amount of noise made between them. Yami was too far gone to worry about the poor piece of furniture collapsing.

At some point Bakura began to pant, first in a way that could be passed off as merely the sort of heavy breathing one would do during sex. But then it got worse, turning into frenzied gasps for air. His thrusts lost their consistency, and Yami Yugi chose to ignore it up until the moment that Bakura stopped completely.

He pulled himself out and slumped backwards, prompting Yami Yugi to finally acknowledge how tired Bakura was. The spirit of the Ring sweated like a stuck pig, belly and breasts heaving as he attempted to regain his breath. His face, usually pale as milk, had a dark, reddish pink flush coloring it, as did the center of his gut.

“H-how can my host…” He wheezed piteously. “…do that all the time? Fuck..!”

Bakura looked the most ashamed Yami Yugi had ever seen him, and for once he wanted to provide comfort instead of rubbing his nose in it as he would during normal circumstances.

And so, Yami Yugi did the reasonable thing. He clamored on top of Bakura's heaving belly, sitting on the lower half so as to avoid the sharp pendulums of the Ring.

Bakura scowled, but made no move to push him off, still concerned with recovering his breath. “And just what do you think are you doing?”

"It is my responsibility to help you keep your womanly figure,” Yami Yugi said with a lewd grin, and grabbed one of the protuberances on Bakura’s chest. “Especially these tits."

Bakura started to make a snappish retort, only to cut himself off with an unintelligible sound as Yami Yugi scooted back to settle in the junction between Bakura’s gut and thighs. It took only a small while of rubbing his ass against the half-mast shaft to get it up again, taking care to sandwich the pulsating length between his cheeks as soon as it stood erect.

Meanwhile, Bakura’s exhaustion seemed to have evaporated in favor of interest. His lips quirked into a smirk as Yami Yugi positioned himself over the Ring spirit’s member.

“If you start with that ugly laugh of yours, I’m leaving," Yami Yugi said.

It was an empty threat, something Bakura seemed to realize if the cackle he broke into was to be taken into account. He stopped abruptly as Yami Yugi underestimated the speed of his descent and took in the first few inches of Bakura’s length at once.

Yami Yugi exhaled between his teeth as he eased himself the rest of the way down, stopping only when he felt the brush of Bakura’s pubic hair against his ass. Then, bracing his arms against Bakura’s belly, he pulled himself a ways up… and went down again.

A fleshy squish could be heard each time he repeated the process, courtesy of the layers upon layers of fat he settled himself down on in addition to Bakura’s cock.

The Millennium Puzzle bounced painfully against Yami Yugi’s chest, but he found he could ignore it if he paid more attention to Bakura’s hands, which had somehow found their way onto his (tiny, tiny, especially when put next to Bakura’s bulk) waist. Yami Yugi’s prick bounced, too, in a far more pleasurable sense against Bakura’s plush, prespiry belly with each and every motion.

Given the chance, he would gladly fuck one of the hot spaces between Bakura's rolls for hours on end, or, if he could fit, his deep navel. At the moment, though, riding him felt more than sufficient, particularly when Bakura contributed his own upward jerks of his hips every once in a while when he seemed to think Yami Yugi wasn’t going fast enough.

All too soon Yami Yugi felt himself nearing his end. He sank his fingers into Bakura’s love handles as he let out a climactic yell, cock pressed against the swell of belly in front of him as he came. Bakura wasn’t far behind, wide hips twitching upward as he shot his load, hands tightening on Yami Yugi’s  waist, moaning--

\--and then, quite out of nowhere, the poor foldout couch finally gave out under them with a loud crash.

For a moment they simply continued remain where they had been, with Bakura’s softened cock still buried in Yami Yugi’s ass and Yami Yugi’s hands still firmly anchored to Bakura’s flabby sides.

Bakura recovered first. “My host is going to be so pissed off.”

“He’ll want to know how you broke it, won’t he?” Yami Yugi let an uncharacteristic snigger as he finally removed himself from Bakura’s length.

“Hmph. You’re helping me steal a new one.”

“Why would you need help with that sort of thing?”  
  
Bakura snorted. “I’d have thought that would be obvious. It’s difficult to be inconspicuous when you have the body of a long haired pretty boy, but it’s even more difficult when you’re a long haired pretty boy who’s also as big as a damn whale.”

Yami Yugi nodded. “…fair enough. On the condition that we don’t mention this… this…”

“Monumental fucking session?”  
  
“I was going to say ‘incident’ but I suppose that works too. In any case, let’s not mention it to my partner.”

“As if I’d ever admit to getting with  _you.”_

Yami Yugi bit back a smile as he crawled forward to lay on top of Bakura’s torso, uncaring that he ended up getting sticky with sweat and his own semen.

“I’m not a pillow, Pharaoh,” Bakura growled, but it sounded playful more than anything else.

“Of course not, you’re far too big for that,” Yami Yugi nuzzled against a fat breast, curling up into a position akin to how he’d woken up. “You’re my king-sized bed.”


End file.
